


our little doctor

by sims2bellaswan



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doctor Reader - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Obsessive Behavior, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, actually were inching closer to noncon with every fic i write, but i did try to write it this time, cal does get a little obsessed w his little doctor, dubcon, im bad at dialogue, inquisitors - Freeform, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sims2bellaswan/pseuds/sims2bellaswan
Summary: working at the empire's medbay is comfortable and you get to meet all sorts of interesting characters :)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 59





	our little doctor

You’ll be honest, you never expected that working in the Empire’s medbay would be so comfortable. With state of the art technology, stim pack provision was relatively easy. You trained for years, your training led you here. 

You were almost proud to announce you were the personal medical professional for the Empire’s renowned Inquisitors. 

The Ninth Sister came in often. She found herself injured more, her fighting style was erratic but whatever worked you supposed. You weren’t one to fight. Second to the Ninth Sister was the Eleventh Brother. A newer inquisitor, you nearly took pride in being stationed here longer than he was. It was hardly 5 months longer, but every day counts here. 

He came in after his first mission; he was awkward and quiet as you examined. Clearly uncomfortable with your prodding and poking, even more so when you asked him to remove his helmet and armor.

You were almost floored when you saw his face, small scars and recovering bruises from training. What distracted you was the gash and shrapnel in his cheek. 

“Ah, one moment, please.” You turned away from him, finding your tweezers and some sort of disinfectant. “This may sting, please keep that in mind.” Nimble hands, one to his shoulder to keep him steady and the other focused intently on removing the metal and glass from his cheek. You didn't dare ask how it happened, your interactions with the Ninth taught you that asking usually resulted in a long winded rant. 

He did not look at you, reacting negatively, you thought, to your touch. Everything seemed to make him nervous: when you leaned ever so closer to examine the wound, when you removed the dirty gloves and put on a fresh pair, even when you did something as simple as shrug off your jacket. He was silent throughout the examination, eyes not meeting yours as if he had something to hide.

The meeting ended relatively quickly. He left much quicker, putting his helmet on as he left, a curt thank you escaped the modulator. 

Days passed before you saw him again. The Ninth Sister was feeling rather talkative today. 

“I heard him muttering about you the other day.” She was coy, keeping little secrets here and there in your conversation. “You may want to nip that in the bud, he’s more unhinged than you’d expect.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You reply, albeit a bit rudely. You hunched over a holopad, notes scribbled about your patients. Ninth Sister fractured her elbow in her last mission.   
“No? Shall I tell you, then?” She paused, you could practically feel her smile, not to mention her eyes burning holes in your back. “I shouldn’t.”

“You will anyway.” Hardly a demand or request, you knew her. 

“Oh, please. And, betray my brother’s trust like that?” She laughed, a hoarse, short laugh. Almost cruel, like an older sibling. You didn’t reply, focused on your notes. “Twist my arm! Fine, I’ll divulge your curiosity.” She was hardly prodded. She took a sick joy out of knowing something you didn’t. You heard her slide off the counter and her boots echo in the medbay as she strode closer. 

“Please, sit back down. I need to-” She cut you off.

“Ah-ah! Don’t start, I know you’re curious.” You turned to her and you were right, her grin was sharp. You imagined this is what you’d see if you were under her, the plasma of her saber inching dangerously close to your neck. Yet, this was between friends, or at least the semblance of friends. “It seems our brother, my brother, has a little crush on the little doctor.” Barely above a whisper, yet the words echoed in your mind.

“I won’t dignify your rumors with a response, Sister, please sit back down.” This was hardly professional, maybe you got too chummy with her. 

She complied and the examination went along without another hitch. 

Days passed again. You didn’t see much of the inquisitors, they were on their respective missions.

Tonight, the medbay was clean and you were allowed back to your sleeping arrangements early. Cleaning, eating your dinner, relaxing. Little things that made you feel a bit happier here. You didn’t love it, nor did you necessarily agree with the Empire’s actions, but it’s a living. By the time the door to your room opened, you were asleep in the bedroom. 

Your eyes barely opened when footsteps woke you. You almost fell back asleep when gloved hands pulled your hair back. The force alone of the pull shook the sleepiness from you, a hard gasp shook your throat. You immediately are reminded that you should’ve locked the doors. Eyes moved back and forth, trying to match a face to the hand. You found nothing in the darkness, another hand grabbed at your neck. 

“Quiet.” A hiss. “I'm nearly out of forgiveness tonight.” He spoke, you didn’t recognize the voice. 

A cry escapes your throat, which racks throughout your chest in heavy sobs. The hands release you and you struggle to move on to your back and push yourself away. Once again you find yourself searching for a face. His knee is propped up on your bed, your vision can go that far. You watch the figure, darkened in appearance, remove the gloves from his hands. The soft glow from the stars out your window reflects off his skin; he’s pale, scarred. His voice startles you back to reality. “Undress yourself.” He almost sounds lost, like he knows he shouldn’t be doing this. “I will not repeat myself.” Then it’s gone, no more loss or regret. 

You do as you're told, for fear of finding out what will happen if you don’t. Gingerly undressing yourself, slow movements felt most controlled right now. He was hardly patient, tapping his hand against his hip as he waited for you to throw your last garment on the floor. 

His patience was restored when he saw you, naked and on the bed, pulling up covers to hide yourself from him. Something nearly loving awakened inside of him, you could feel it. “I’ve thought about this for days now.” His words were gentle, afraid to scare you into retreating further. “I wondered if you thought about me too, Trilla said you wouldn’t.” His hands hit the bed, he inched ever closer to you. You went as far back as you could without falling off the bed entirely. “Yet here you are, in front of me.” You bit your lower lip to keep from crying out again. 

A hand clasps around your ankle and pulls you towards him. Your free leg kicks, searching for a place to meet against his form, with little luck. The cover falls from your grasp as you pull at the sheets in an effort to put up any fight. Maybe, he’d get bored and leave you with this but, that too, had little luck. 

“I love seeing you like this.” He muttered, his palm left your ankle, moved to feel you, dragging his hand from your waist to your hip. Bare skin on skin, you imagine he probably hasn't had this for a long time and, of all people, he decided to unleash this yearning on you. A choked up sob came up at the thought. His hand held your mouth, thumb rubbing circles against your cheek. Free hand moved to quickly undress himself, revealing a toned form that was just as scarred as the hands. The starlight illuminated him from behind, you could make out larger details but the face still escaped you. Your mind cooked up a monstrous man, hardly human, imagination ran wild.

His too, it seemed, as he stared at you for just a moment. “I’m going to take my hand away, you will not scream. Understand?” You nod under his hand, which is removed quickly only to grab at the other side of your hips. “Good girl.”

Without hesitation or warning, he is inside you. You don’t scream, but you bite the heel of your palm to stop yourself from any sounds coming out. 

Steady ins and outs, he leans over you. Your chest against his and he’s nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He’s not even that bad, not that you’d know. Your arms leave their post at your sides and snake around his neck.

His thumbs press deeply into your hips, leaving little spots of pain when he eventually pulls them away. The two of you continue like this for some time. At some point, you had begun to actually enjoy yourself because breathy moans were pushed out in between thrusts. 

He grew more erratic and before you knew it, it was over.

He decided to stay that night, pulling you close to him under the covers.

When you woke up, it was early morning. Stars didn’t have a day/night cycle, not like your home planet, so the lights in your room were programmed to reenact that. Soft, yellow lights cast a glow upon your black covers. He was up, the lights gave you a full view of that. Redheaded, toned, the scarring you noticed before was more apparent now.

You did know him. You’re almost glad to put a handsome face to the events of last night now.


End file.
